Pokémon new beginings
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Vincent Brooks a sixteen year old Pokémon trainer in Sinnoh decided to start his journey to the ground up meeting exciting Pokémon with new friends watch as his journey begins now.


**Hello everyone AWF101 here's a new story this time on pokemon hope you all enjoy it and hope you enjoy the story. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC pokemon is own by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori hope you all enjoy.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
"Bold"pokemon talking,dex entries, and announcements.**

 **Pokémon New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 1 start**

In Sandgem town in the Sinnoh region near the beach side was a small five year old boy playing with around with a frog-like creature with light blue skin.

"Come on, froakie, let's keep playing. We still have a while till Mom calls us to get back." The boy told, the frog creature as it nodded.

" **froakie"** Froakie agreed as they were running around the beach till the sun began to set as the boy was sitting down watching the sunset and the waves thinking on what can be the other side.

"I wonder what adventures we'll have as a pokemon trainer see what other pokemon are out there I can't wait." then he saw something coming out of the water and saw a massive a creature he's ever seen. It has blue skin with metal parts in its body as it carried a massive diamond on its chest and a what seemed to be a fin as if he's floating in the water looking for something. The boy and the frog hid behind a rock hoping it didn't see him.

Then the massive monster roared as the boy quickly carried the blue frog and ran far away to the one place he knows that's safe in this town.

 **Scene Change**

Inside a hospital building was woman with a pink nurse uniform at the counter with a pink pokemon having a cherry smile on its face holding a tray of small red and white spheres to a boy.

"Here's your pokemon take good care and have nice day." The nurse notified to the child as he smiled.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." The child then ran to the exit.

"Take good care!" Nurse Joy called the boy out as someone moved to the side as the person looked at the passby. The man had black hair with blue eyes. He wears a red and white short jacket and a black and white shirt with black pants and black fingerless gloves with red sneakers. On his right arm has what looked like a red gauntlet with what looked like top on the end like launcher of sorts.

Next to him was a pokemon that resembled a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue covered with shaggy, black fur. It has yellow eyes with red sclera, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides.

"Well he sure was in hurry." The person introduced himself as Nurse Joy shook her head while still smiling.

"Welcome back. Back from your trip it seems hows was the Almia region this time?" Nurse Joy asked the person as he walked towards the counter.

"All went well things are calm for now came to check up on a few things and stay for a few days." The man responded as he cracked the bones from his back.

"Anything else you came to check on?" Joy asked, while staring at the man.

"Well there is someone here I did wanted to see again." The man smiled at the nurse.

"Oh and who could that be?" the nurse asked knowing the answer.

"Well she has pink bubble gum hair and in charge of a small pokemon center in this small town by the sea." the man told Joy as they were about to move close to kiss.

"Oh god I made it back." The boy panted as he put the frog pokemon on his back as the boy saw the person in the counter and ran towards him.

"Dad! Dad come I need you to see something I found something at the beach we gotta hurry!" He tried tugging his leg only for his dad to lift him by the shirt.

"Whoa slow down Vincent what did you see?" his dad asked him.

"Follow me and I'll take you to what I saw." he told his dad as he mounted him on his partner luxray and left the center heading to the beach. On the way there someone was walking back from somewhere as he had a brown coat with blue suit and pants as he showed that it was a old man and began to walk to where their heading. The father and son made it to the beach as Vincent was looking around remembering where it was since it disappeared.

"Alright where did you see it?" His dad asked him as Vincent jumped down and began walking around the area.

"It was here it was huge it was blue it had like this metal fin and in its chest was like this shiny gem or something and it was also blue and shiny." Vincent began to describe what he saw as his dad had one thought in mind.

" _It can't be there's only one pokemon that bests fits this but."_ His father thought but it couldn't be real.

"Well you must be a lucky child to see the pokemon of time dialga." they turned around and saw that it was the old man walking towards them.

"Professor Rowan,professor of the Sinnoh region." professor Rowan introduced himself.

"Jack Brooks pokemon ranger and this is my son Vincent." Jack introduced himself as well as his son.

"I see tell me what do you want to be Vincent a ranger or a pokemon trainer?" Rowan asked the young boy as he had a determined look on his face.

"I want to be a trainer a ranger is cool but I want to explore the world, meet pokemon to be my friends and collect the badges I can get while I can." Vincent said to the professor smiling at the boy.

"Thats nice to hear how about this why don't you join me and I will teach you all there needs to know about pokemon what do you say Vincent?" Rowan asked the small boy, while Vincent took a few minutes as he made a decision.

"You got it teach me what I need to know." Vincent agreed, as Jack and Rowan shared a laugh as Jack scratched his head.

" _Uh oh Diana is going to kill me."_ Jack thought as certain nurse with multiple syringes in hand came into his mind as Rowan went to shake his hand.

"Then it's a pleasure that you'll be my student." Rowan told him as Vincent shook his hand knowing he's one step closer to his dream.

 **Timeskip**

The sound of an alarm in the shape of a pokeball went on and about as the person who was trying to reach out for it to shut the thing off as it had the cry of a certain small rock type pokemon crying out loud.

" **bonsly, bonsly, bonsly!"** the clock kept on ringing as the hand grabbed it and threw it at the wall smashed the clock to pieces.

 **CRASH!**

"Uh crud not again." The voice of a sixteen year old saw that the wall had many holes having the mark as the alarm clock as the teen yawned.

"Well I guess this is my last day maybe she'll let me off the hook." the teen said to himself as he got out off bed.

"Vincent get down from there or you'll be late!" A voice downstairs called him out.

"Yeah on it." Vincent called out as he knocked on the bunk bed on top of him.

"Come on bud if I have to get up so will you." Vincent woke up who was on top bunk.

" **Ja."** what was once a froakiewas now a fully evolved greninja but a bit more special for what was once his blue skin now became black and his tongue is more red as it covered his mouth and stood up.

Vincent now changed from his pajamas to his outfit. A black denim jeans, black denim vest as the back has the symbol of a star of one side being white while the other is red, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. He ran down to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table seeing his mom cooking something.

"Morning Mom." the teen greeted his mom showing that it was Nurse Joy without her uniform wearing only her pink pajamas.

"Morning Vincent now tell me that wasn't that Bonsly clock you smashed into the wall right." Diana asked her son with a smile, Vincent began to sweat bullets.

"Uhh no." Vincent lied hoping she'll buy it.

"Fine but honestly do get ready you don't want to be late for Professor Rowan if you want to start your journey as a trainer." Diana told him as Vincent nodded.

"Yeah mom I will." with that they began eating breakfast to soon get his things ready to head to Rowan's lab. After breakfast Vincent and greninja began to run towards the professor of the region. He arrived the lab and saw professor Rowan talking to someone else.

It was a middle aged man with long black curly hair, bluish eyes with some facial hair under his ears. He wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt with a buckle shaped like a circle, and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes with a brown watch on his left arm and wearing a white lab coat.

"Well look who has awaken ready to begin your first steps to become a pokemon trainer?" The middle aged asked Vincent with a smile, since he agreed on being taught by the old professor he was taught about the evolution of pokemon and the region. As a way to get more helped he contacted his partner Professor Sycamore from the Kalos region and taught young Vincent about his specialty on mega evolution.

"Yes professors I'm ready to start my journey as a trainer." Vincent announced as greninja nodded.

"Very well then before you start I would like to give you something." Sycamore reached into his pocket and took out what seemed to be a card-shaped object and has a holographic center that is visible when the two ends are separated. The other was what looked like a black ring with a stone with what looked like a dna in a rainbow.

"Here you go your pokedex and a your mega ring from Kalos to help you on your journey." Sycamore gave him his gift as Rowan gave him six small spheres of the size of ping pong balls in his hand.

"Here are your pokeballs now is there anything else you need?" Rowan asked Vincent as he nodded.

"Yes I was wondering if I can at least take one of my pokemon with me to Kanto to start my journey with me?" Vincent asked Rowan as he put the pokédex in his pocket and put the bracelet on his right arm.

"Very well then go back home and pick who you are going to take we'll meet you there." Rowan told him and Vincent nodded.

"Thank you." With that Vincent and greninja ran off back to his home. Even though most trainers start their journey as trainers start at age ten Vincent even though he's a trainer till now he managed to catch a few pokémon and trained them himself. He climbed over the backyard fence of his house. He looked around and only saw one of his pokémon sleeping near a tree.

It was a pokémon that resembles a robotic spider. It has a silver color disc-shaped body with two red eyes and a large gold X in the center of its face. Each of its four legs is outfitted with three short gold claws. It was asleep until it felt something or someone petting him.

"Having a nice nap metagross?" Vincent asked the iron pokémon.

" **Gross."** metagross smiled as Vincent took out a small pokeball from his belt and pressed the button and grew to the size of a baseball and pointed towards it.

"Alright metagross return we got a long road ahead of us." Vincent told as a red light covered the silver pokémon and went back to its pokeball and Vincent went inside to his home.

"I'm back!" Vincent called out as Diana was in the kitchen.

"In the kitchen." Diana responded as she left the kitchen with another pokémon.

"Hello gardevoir enjoying the day so far?" Vincent asked gardevoir as she nodded.

" **gardevoir."** gardevoirresponded back.

"So Vincent do you have your pokédex from the professor?" Diana question him knowing well the answer.

"Yeah here it is." Vincent pulled the pokédex from his pocket and showed it to his mom.

"Wonderful now it's my turn to give you something wait just a moment." Diana went to her room to get something as she came back with a box and opened it. The first item was black watch with a blue around it. It also showed the current time.

"This is an Xtransceiver this can keep us in contact with me and with friends as well no matter where you go." Diana told him as Vincent put it on his left arm.

"Your dad and I put our money into getting it hope you enjoy it."Diana smiled at his son.

"Thanks." Vincent thanked her and saw the next item. The next item was a pokeball, but unlike the other pokeballs this one was black with green spots while the middle is orange.

Vincent pressed the button as he was surprised for what came out. It was a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. It possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

"What is that Pokémon?" Diana asked as Vincent used his Pokédex to scan the Pokémon.

" **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people."** Dex informes the two as zorua was yawning as it was sleeping inside the ball.

"Well you look at that I heard that these are only in Unova and very rare your father must have caught it so you can take care of it." Diana said as Vincent kneeled down and began to pet its fur.

"Well what do you say zorua care to join me on my journey?" Vincent asked the fox as it nodded and smiled.

" **Bark!"** zorua barked and Vincent smiled and aimed the dusk ball at it.

"Alright zorua return." Vincent announced as he put zorua in its ball and stood up.

"Well guess it's time for me to go start my journey." Vincent with everything set to go on his backpack.

"I still can't believe that you want to go to Kanto and not here." Diana wondering why his son would want to start all the way to the Kanto region.

"I wanna start there cause I want to start at the bottom and I want to see what else are in the other regions than sinnoh." Vincent reasoned with her as she sighed.

"Well I wish you the best of luck and know that I will cheer you on." Diana pecked him on the cheek and hugged her son.

"I know." Vincent let go as they said their goodbyes and Vincent left his house. He stepped outside and saw Rowan waiting for him.

"Just to remind you that since your going to Kanto your first stop has to be in Pallet town there you will meet the Professor Oak and he will do the rest." Rowan reminded his student.

"Ok thank you Professor for everything." Vincent thanked Rowan for all the years teaching him everything he knew.

"Don't mention it now go while the day is still young." Rowan rushed him as he nodded.

"Yeah I hear you greninja return." Vincent put his partner back in its pokeball as he then pulled out another ball.

 **Insert Pokemon theme song Gotta Catch 'Em All!**

"metagross come on out!" Vincent threw the ball high as it opened and metagross came out ready for what's to come.

" **Meta!"** metagross roared as he laid down so that Vincent can climb on top of him. Metagross then tucked it's legs in as it began to hover off the ground.

"Goodbye Professor see you again!" Vincent yelled out as he flew away.

 **I wanna be the very best like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test,**

 **To train them is my cause. I will travel across the land searching far and wide.  
Each Pokemon to understand the power that's inside!  
**

Vincent is flying across the sky and clouds passing him by seeing the wide ocean, mountains, and fields.

"This is amazing I can't wait to see what else is there out there you hear me Kanto cause I'm about to leave my mark!" Vincent shouted as metagross went into overdrive and quickly were on the move.

 **Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'em all! It's you and me I know it's our destiny. Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true, our courage will pull us through!  
You teach me and I teach you.  
**

 **Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'em all! Gotta Catch 'em all!  
Oh yeah...  
**

Vincent was flying over the skies and saw many bird pokemon flying around Vincent as he made a few backflips.

 **Every challenge along the way with courage i will face I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place! Come with me, the time is right there's no better team.  
**

 **On and On we'll win the fight It's always been our dream**

 **Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'em all! It's you and me. I know it's our destiny  
Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend in a world we must defend!**

 **Pokemon!  
Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I teach you.  
Pokemon!  
**

Vincent is looking down as he sees the ocean and sees many water pokemon swimming around and trainers battle with each other with their own pokemon. He keeps flying till he sees a small town and a what seemed to be a windmill and a house.

"Well I guess I made it to pallet town metagross lets land there." Vincent asked metagross as they headed there.

 **Gotta Catch 'em all! (x4) Yeah!**

 **Pokemon! Gotta Catch 'em all! It's you and me, I know it's our destiny.  
**

 **Pokemon! Oh, you're my best friend In a world we must defend!**

 **Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! A heart so true our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I teach you Pokemon!**

 **Gotta Catch 'em all!  
Gotta Catch 'em all!  
Pokemon!**

 **Theme over**

He arrived at the entrance of the building and landed there as jumped off metagross head and pressed his pokeball.

"Alright metagross return you deserve a good long rest." Vincent returned the exhausted metagross soon one of his pokeballs grew and greninja came out of its pokeball as he began to do some stretches.

"Alright I guess we made it to Kanto now lets see if the professor is here." Vincent went towards the door. As he arrived he knocked the door and heard a "Coming!" as someone came running towards the door and opened the door.

It was an man who looked like his fifties with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his lab coat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers.

"Hello are you Professor Oak? Professor Rowan sent me here." Vincent asked as Oak nodded.

"So you must be Vincent, Rowan told me that you would be arriving here please come in." Oak letted Vincent and greninja in as Vincent and greninja took a seat in the sofa.

"So Vincent why did you come to Kanto to start your journey as a trainer and not in your region Sinnoh especially that you have what are considered rare pokemon around these parts?" Oak asked Vincent.

"I want to start here because I feel like I should start from the ground up and it'll help me get more experience on being a trainer." Vincent responded as Oak nodded.

"I see thats a good answer." Oak responded.

"If I may ask has anyone started their pokemon journey as well?" Vincent asked the professor as he nodded.

"Yes in fact three trainers have already started their journeys one of them being my grandson Gary have started their journey. The last one left a few hours ago if you can maybe you can catch up to him and join him his name is Ash Ketchum he won't be hard to miss." Oak told him.

"Another thing is it alright if I can ask you one question if I may?" Oak asked Vincent as he nodded.

"Sure what's your question." Vince asked the pokemon Professor.

"Alright tell me how do you see pokemon do you see them as if I may ask?" Professor Oak asked the teen as Vincent and greninja looked at each other then back to the professor.

"To me I see pokemon as partners and friends ever since I can remember pokemon has been a part of my life and I want to go wherever I can so I can meet new pokemon and be friends with them." Vincent answered his question. Oak smiled to his question and stood up from his seat.

"Well Vincent welcome to Kanto and hope you enjoy your pokemon journey here in Kanto." Oak told him as Vincent also nodded as he stood up.

"Thank you professor Oak." Vincent was about to leave with greninja walking behind him as they were about to head out.

"Oh wait Vincent is alright if you can leave your pokemon with me for a bit you see this is the first pokemon from another region far away and I'm wondering if I can study it for research purposes?" Oak asked while rubbing his hands. Hearing this greninja turned around and put his hands together as a burst of water appeared and made the professor soaking wet.

"Well I guess you got your answer professor." VIncent chuckled as he opened the door and quickly left with greninja behind him starting their adventure running.

"Alright now our journey really begins let's make this memorable!" Vincent yelled out as greninja ran next to him.

" **Ja"** greninja nodded as they kept on running the road ahead waiting to see what's on ahead.

 **Scene Change**

Vincent and greninja are hiding under a tree as rain came pouring down out of nowhere as it been a while and they been hearing the sound of what sounded like angry birds. Since they left the town they haven't seen any pokemon as if they were all taken away.

"Man this rain is taking a long time I guess we're going to have to spend the night here greninja." Vincent told his partner as lighting began to appear.

 **PIKACHUUU!**

Vincent heard a loud cry as yellow thunder appeared out of nowhere as it cause the rain to disappear and it was sunny once again and a rainbow showed it self.

"Hey look at that a rainbow." Vincent pointed at it the glowing rainbow then he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw a golden pokemon flying above him towards the rainbow. Quickly he pulled out his pokedex hoping he will get something.

" **ho-oh the rainbow pokémon It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see ho-Oh are promised an eternal happiness."** Dex informed Vincent as he looked on as the bird left its sight.

"Well you look at that and the rain is over and it's still early come on we still have time to head to the next town." Vincent walked out of the tree and resumed on the trail as he walked on top of a hill as he went over the hill and saw someone unconscious. He also a bunch of spearow on the floor with burn marks with a bit of electricity shocking them.

He ran towards them and saw that it was a boy about ten years old and next to him was chubby small mouse with yellow fur and red cheeks with the tail looking like a lightning bolt. He checked to see if he's alright as he then heard a pulse.

"Ok he's well the town is nearby I can see it so gotta make it quick." Vincent then took out a pokeball and threw up in the air.

"metagross come on out I need you!" Vincent brought metagross out looking a bit rested from the ride here.

" **metagross."** metagross roared as he looked at his trainer.

"Lay down metagross we gotta take them to the center see if they can help these two." Vincent told metagross as it soon layed down.

" **meta**." Vincent then picked the boy and put him over metagross and greninja picked up the knockout mouse.

"Alright now let's head to the town come on guys." Vincent began running towards the far off town with his pokémon behind following right behind him.

 **Scene change**

The sun began to set as Vincent and his group arrived at the entrance to the town and saw the sign to where he was.

"Welcome to Viridian City." Vincent read the sign as he sighed.

"Alright made it now to find the pokémon center." Vincent began to take a step right as he then heard a whistle. He saw a female with cerulean hair with a Officer uniform glaring at Vincent.

"Hold it right there young man where do you think you're going?" The Officer asked Vincent.

"I'm sorry but I gotta go to The pokémon center and take these two, they're both knocked out." Vincent explained to the officer.

"And how do I know that you weren't the cause of this?" The Officer asked another question to Vincent getting annoyed.

"If that was the case then he should still be on the ground and not here with me." Vincent answered her second question.

"Now if you excuse me I gotta a hospital to go to." Vincent was about to keep walking ahead.

"Wait just one more thing let me see your ID and you're good to go." The female Officer gave him one last thing to do. Vincent quickly pulled out his pokédex to show her as it turned on showing his picture.

 **"I am Dexter. A Pokédex programmed by Professor Sycamore from the Kalos region for pokémon trainer Vincent Brooks of the town of Sandgem. My function is to provide Vincent with information and advice regarding pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."** Dex said as Vincent puts his Pokédex away.

"Alright now let's take them to the center I take you there myself." The Officer said as she took Vincent to her motorcycle as she took the passenger side and drove off with his pokémon not far behind.

The arrived at the pokémon center he saw a large building with what looked like a red ball in the center. They entered the front entrance as the female officer stopped the bike inside in front of the Nurse Joy.

"We have a driveway you know Officer Jenny." Nurse Joy reminded Jenny.

"I know that but we have an emergency. This pikachu needs major medical attention." Jenny told nurse Joy as Vincent got out of the bike and grabbed the mouse from greninja and gave it to the nurse.

"Is this yours?" Joy asked Vincent and shook his head.

"No it's his I found them on the ground with a spearows but I think he's awake." Vincent told her as he pointed to the kid that was knocked out as Vincent took out a pokeball.

"Alright now let's wake him up metagross return." Vincent made metagross return to its pokeball as the boy then dropped to the floor headfirst waking him up.

"Wha where am I? What is this place?" The boy asked as Vincent took a better look at him. he had black hair with scratch marks one on each cheek wearing a blue short-sleeved jacket with gold trim, white collar and sleeves, a dark teal T-shirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green stylized "L".

"Well look at that you woke up. You're in a pokémon center in Viridian City. Is it alright if you can restore my pokémon as well after you healed his pokemon?" Vincent asked nurse Joy as she nodded.

"I'll do my best." Joy took the pokeball as the boy then realized something.

"Wait where's Pikachu he's seriously hurt badly?" The boy asked everyone.

"Calm down you're in the pokémon center you're lucky that he found you when he did or Pikachu would have been in massive trouble." Joy then put Pikachu to a stretcher and pushed it away.

"Is there anything I can do please tell me?" The boy asked nurse Joy.

"Just be more responsible a trainer doesn't battle their pokémon to the brink of exhaustion. But don't worry it'll all be fine just wait right there." Joy instructed him as she left to the emergency room.

"I leave everything to you now if you excuse I'll move my bike away hehe." After that the only people in the room were Vincent, greninja, and the young trainer.

"Well I guess there's nothing else to do but wait." Vincent said as he took a seat.

"Thanks for taking me and Pikachu here." The boy thanked Vincent.

"It's alright anyone would have done the same thing." Vincent told him.

"Yeah the names Ash Ketchum from pallet town." Ash introduced himself with his hand extending as Vincent shooked it.

"Vincent Brooks pleasure to meet you." Vincent introduced himself.

"So you're the one Professor Oak told me about you." Vincent said as Ash was confused a bit.

"You know the professor?" Ash asked Vincent.

"A bit. I meet him before I started my journey and told me about you then I saw you on the ground looking like you got out of a brawl." Vincent told Ash.

"I guess you can say that." Ash said. They soon began to talking to each other and got to know each other better.

"So what kind of pokémon is that?" Ash asked seeing greninja leaning on a wall.

"He's my partner he prefers being outside than being in his pokéball." Vincent explained as Ash pulled what looks like his pokédex from what Vincent can see. Unlike his Ash's was more more like a case as it had many buttons and a small screen with a light bulb and a short speaker.

" **Pokémon unidentifiable no information given."** Dex informed Ash as it turned off.

"What unidentifiable? But it's a pokémon right?" Ash asked Vincent.

"Yes but here he's considered rare especially in this region." Vincent told Ash as he understood.

"Well I guess I should call home." Ash said as he went to one of the machines to talk with his mom.

"Sure I'll let you do your thing." Vincent moved away so that Ash can speak with his family. Vincent deciding to do the same activated his watch and say that it had a contact with the name "Mom" and pressed it. He waited a bit as the screen became static until it showed his Mom with gardevoir in the sofa.

" **Hey son how's it coming along where are you?" His Mom asked him as Vincent smiled.**

"Im fine i'm at Viridian City right now and I'm resting at the pokemon center." Vincent told her as she gasped of amazement.

" **I heard that most trainers take about four days to head there that's great have you made any friends yet?"** Diana asked him as he nodded.

"You can say that." Vincent told her as she nodded.

 **"Well that's great well I hope you're enjoying this your already making me proud. Well rest up soon son we'll talk again later alright."** Her mom told her as he nodded.

"Yeah I will." Vincent assured her.

" **And get lots of sleep alright goodnight hon."** with that her mom hanged up as Vincent hanged up and it showed the time. Vincent turned around as saw that ash was done as well.

"Well looks like we are done talking with our family?" Vincent said as they soon heard something ringing.

"What was that?" Vincent asked as they looked around and Ash saw that it was from a computer and pressed a button and answered the call.

"This Ash who's calling?" Ash answered the call.

" **Here Ash I'm over here its me Professor Oak don't you recognise me."** Professor called as the wall showed a screen at they saw the back of Oak's head.

"I'm sorry but we don't know the back of your head Professor." Vincent talked to the screen as Oak turned and quickly changed the screens so they can see his face now.

" **Alright fixed good to see you again you two now Ash I heard from your mother that you made it to Viridian City Pokemon Center is that correct?"** Oak asked Ash as he nodded.

"Well I wouldn't be here talking with you if I wasn't here." Ash responded as he realized.

" **Very well the other new trainers have already passed Viridian City with no problem and I'm amazed you made it as well. When my grandson Gary said that you wouldn't get a single pokemon by the time you get there. I bet him a million pokedollars that he'd be wrong."** Oak said as Ash and Vincent were surprised by that announcement.

"Well money isn't everything right professor?" Ash told him as Oak began to sulk.

"But I saw a pokemon that looked that as it passed over the rainbow." Ash pointed to the stone on top of the screen. Vincent and greninja looked and gave it a closer look.

" _It doesn't look like a Ho-oh."_ Vincent thought as Oak laugh.

" **What no that's impossible many trainers search their whole lives to find it not even** Vincent has seen it." Oak told Ash as they looked at Vincent as he was whistling not wanting to be involved in this.

" **Well either way you wouldn't have seen it."** Oak ending the conversation as he then heard a ring.

" **Aw my pizza coming! It was very nice talking to you both take care."** Oak cut the connection off leaving Ash, Vincent and greninja alone.

"Well guess that's that." Vincent said as Ash nodded.

"I guess." Ash responded.

"HEY YOU!" The two trainers turned around and Vincent began to blush a bit. It was a girl who looks about fifthteen years old has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears red suspenders, a yellow sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff and her c cup breasts, blue denim shorts that stop at her knees, and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing off. On top of what she was carrying what looked like destroyed bicycle as it looked all burn and destroyed.

"I finally found you." The girl yelled out as Ash went to hid behind Vincent afraid of her.

"Hey what happened to your bike?" Ash asked as that made the girl even angrier.

"What happened to my bike? You did this you loser this is what's left after you stole it to save your pokemon." The girl yelled out.

"Wait hold on now let's talk about this we can settle this now." Vincent trying to be the peacekeeper here.

"Not until he pays for my bike." The girl yelled out as she then fell from the weight of her bike. Vincent quickly helped her up as she accepted and grabbed his hand to stand up and found out that she's at his shoulders.

"Anyway you're gonna pay." The girl glared at Ash.

"Wait just calm down I'll pay for the bike can you please calm down." Vincent offered but was interrupted by Ash.

"Look I will I promise but I can't do anything. Its Pikachu he's very hurt." Ash said as the girl calmed down.

"Is it serious?" She asked him.

"I think so and there's nothing I can do for now." Ash stated as the doors soon opened and Nurse Joy and chansey came walking out with Pikachu in the stretcher with something with a light bulb blinking.

"Pikachu is he alright?" Ash asked nurse Joy.

"Your Pikachu is fine he's resting it's a good thing you brought it here so fast the procedure went well so he should be fine now he needs a well earned rest." Joy told him.

"Excuse but is my pokemon rested as well?" Vincent asked nurse Joy and she nodded.

"Yes your pokemon is well rested here is it's pokeball." Joy then gave Vincent his pokeball and thanked her.

"Thank you nurse Joy." Vincent thanked her as Ash looked at the girl.

"Listen I'm sorry about your bike im going to need some time to pay you back." Ash told her and she sighed.

"Look just take care of Pikachu and we'll settle this later." She agreed as Ash nodded.

"I will." Ash said as soon everyone heard the alarm going on as greninja moved close to his trainer.

" **Ja."** greninja soon went into a battle pose.

"What is it greninja?" Vincent asked his partner.

" **Your attention please radar sensor have spotted a aircraft belonging to a gang of pokemon thieves if you have a pokemon in your hands please use extreme caution."** Officer Jenny alerted them as from the roof glass broke as they saw two pokeballs came down and opened as two pokemon appeared.

One was a spherical pokémon filled with toxic gas coming out of him. It has vacant eyes and a wide mouth that usually has two pointed teeth in the upper jaw. Below its face is a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking. Several geyser-like protrusions cover its body. Its purple skin is very thin, and over inflated.

The second one is a purple, serpentine pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe around its neck, and rattle are yellow. It has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth.

The small sphere pokemon then began spew gas all around the room as they began to cover their noses.

"What? Who are they?" Ash asked everyone trying to see through the gas. Then two figures appeared in front of them.

"Don't be frightened, little boy." the voice of a woman from the sound of her voice sounded that she might be in her twenties.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." a man announced as they began to show themselves better.

"To protect the world from devastation." The female kept on singing what seems to be a speech of sorts. 

"To unite all peoples within our nation." The man responded as Vincent feels like this is some sort of ritual or something. 

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." the woman kept on blabbering as Vincent began to look annoyed by this point. 

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The smoke began to clear up as everyone took a good look at their face. 

"Jessie." the smoke cleared as they saw a woman with long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. With a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. Wearing a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves.

"James." it was a young man in his twenties has shoulder length periwinkle hair with a single fringe sprouting from the center and green eyes. His outfit consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a large red R on it and a black short sleeve undershirt, with white pants with a purple belt on his waist and black boots and matching gloves holding a red rose.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie announced with her snake pokemon next to her. 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight." James finished as they saw something like a cat jump down and made a pose.

"Meowth, that's right." Meowth was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. As well as its standing on two legs.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked never heard of them before.

"He really doesn't get it." Jessie acting cocky.

"We're here for the pokemon." James putting it simply as Ash went to protective.

"You're not getting Pikachu." Ash moving in front of the tired Pikachu.

"Pikachu? We're not interested on that pathetic rat." Jessie not giving a care about Pikachu.

"We seek only rare and valuable pokemon." James explained to them.

"Is anybody not shocked that a meowth can talk unlike other normal pokemon." Vincent speaked what he had in mind even though they ignored him.

"Then your wasting your time this a place for the weak and injured pokemon." Joy told them but took no heed.

"Well that may be but I wouldn't be surprised if we found any hidden gems in this junk." Jessie told the group.

"Now lets squash them." The meowth told them as they began to attack.

"koffing attack!" James commanded his koffing as it resumed on spreading its gas. The group began to run to one of the rooms. The room soon went out of power as they locked the door and Vincent and greninja began to find a few things to block the entrance.

"That might do the trick now what." Vincent asked as nurse Joy went to do something.

"Don't worry the power might be out but we got our own pika-power." Joy told them as she activated a switch as they saw multiple pikachu spinning in a wheel generating new power as everything began work again.

"Now to commence the pokemon transfer sequence." Joy began to press a few keys as they began to transport the pokeballs to another center. They soon heard an explosion koffing managed to burst in causing a few pokeballs to fall off.

"Get those pokeballs!" Joy alerted them as they began to quickly pick up a few pokeballs and put it on the machine. Team rocket were in front of them waiting for their next move.

"Alright twerps what are you going to do now?" James asked as the girl took out one of her pokemon.

"Guess I'll have to take this on to my own hands you grab Pikachu and get outta here we'll handle these three clowns." She said with a pokeball on hand.

"Well that's big talk from such a little lady pretty pathetic." Jessie said amused thinking that she'll win.

"I'll show you pokeball go!" she yelled out as pokemon appeared ready to fight.

" **goldeen, goldeen, goldeen."** what came out was a fish-like pokémon with orange markings on its tail, back, and fins. It has a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its dorsal and pectoral fins are quite strong, allowing it to maintain a steady speed of five knots while swimming upstream. Its circular eyes are blue, and it has pink lips. On its forehead is a large horn. Everyone were unamused as they thought it was something good.

"goldeen return." Misty then returned her pokemon back into its pokeball.

"Thats her best shot?" Jessie bored of this already.

"You know as well as I do that a water pokemon can't battle on land I'm just warming up." Misty told them as Vincent also kept quiet while greninja looked the other way. Soon Vincent step forward as he reached out for one of his pokeballs as he grabbed the one he needed.

"Oh what's this the twerp takes a step and might battle well then let's see what you got at least you'll be better than what she had." James complemented as Vincent had a determined look on his face.

"Be grateful this will be my first official pokemon battle so let's go greninja and eowth!" Vincent called out greninja took a step forward in its battle stance and what came out of the pokeball from a dark space was meowth in the same pose as their ,eowth.

"What the is this a prank or something cause this isn't funny." Meowth asked seeing the meowth having a trickster smile on its face.

"Why don't you come and battle me you guys were talking big what happened lost a nerve." Vincent taunted at them as they growl.

"You'll regret that ekans attack that frog." Jessie commanded her Pokémon as it was lunged at greninja.

"greninja use **water shuriken**." Vincent told greninja as he ran towards the snake. Then he put his hands behind him as two shurikens were formed and threw them at the snake. The impact was so strong that it went back to Jessie and pushed her away as well.

"Then there was two greninja **aerial ace** on koffing!" Vincent gave the command as greninja nodded and ran towards koffing.

"koffing **tackle attack**." James ordered koffing attempting to tackle the ninja frog.

" **gren."** greninja jumped up as it's arms and legs made a bright light and gave a upper cut causing koffing to move around the room like a pinball and bumped to James and both left the room leaving only Meowth.

"You'll see what happens when you mess with team rocket." Meowth said getting ready as he extending his claws and began to walk towards the other Meowth who still had the smirk on its face while giggling.

"Now get ready for Meowth's **scratch** attack!" Meowth yelling his attack.

" **Flamethrower!** " Vincent commanded confusing everyone.

"What but a meowth can't learn that move." Joy said but then saw that Vincent's meowth took a deep breath and a massive steam of fire came out and the talking cat took it up front.

"I can't take it anymore I'm leaving." Meowth ran out with its tail on fire as Pikachu then woke up and began calling the other pikachu and dog piled it and gave an electric attack and quickly stopped as Ash's Pikachu came out on top.

" **Pika-pi!"** Pikachu feeling better than ever cried out.

"Pikachu!" Ash raised his arms as he caught it.

"Pikachu you're alright." Ash relieved that his partner is alright. Then Pikachu began talking to Ash as he seemed to understand him.

"What is it?" Vincent asked Ash he then ran off.

"I got an idea on how to get rid of them." Ash told Vincent as he nodded.

"I'll follow you." Vincent and Greninja soon ran with him as his meowth went on his shoulder.

"Hey wait for me!" The girl soon followed. At the center main entrance was Team rocket covered with their Pokémon on top of them.

"Get off we got to take the pokémon." Jessie yelled as the trio then showed up with Ash looking for something.

"I got it." Ash went towards the destroyed bike and began to peddle and Pikachu climbed on top as it began to generate more power.

"Alright you three you're gonna get it with Pika power." Ash kept on peddling as it was enough for Pikachu to do an electric attack towards them getting massive shock till Koffing connected with its gas as it made an explosion and were sent flying.

"Great a cat losing to a mouse." Jessie cried out as they were flying.

"That Pikachu is no ordinary pikachu." Meowth comment as they never met one so dangerous.

"It's certainly very rare a perfect prize." James annoyed yet surprised by that mouse.

"Let's catch it." Jessie determined to catch that mouse.

"Perhaps we will." Meowth commented as they soon disappeared into the night sky. Back at the center everything went back to normal.

"All the pokémon are safe they are at another pokémon center now." Joy said as they were relaxed now.

"That's great." Vincent and his pokemon nodded.

"But I got a question how is it that your meowth can learn a fire attack they're normal type?" Joy asked pointing to the Meowth covering his mouth giggling.

"Actually." Vincent's meowth leaped off as bright purple light covered him as it turned back into zorua who still had its smirk and was laughing.

" **Hehehe!"** zorua laughed at everyone.

"What is this pokémon?" Ash pulled out his pokédex and scanned it as it got a result.

" **pokémon information unavailable."** Dex told him.

"Really this one too." Ash surprised that his pokédex doesn't have anything on this pokémon as well.

"Ahh it's cute." The orange haired girl tried to pet its fur but then zorua looked at her as he then jumped up as the same purple light covered him and turned into the girl with a smirk.

"Hehe." The fake girl laughed as the real growled.

"Hey knock it off don't turn into me." She complained as Ash looked behind and saw that its tail was still there. Ash grabbed it as it turned zorua back to normal and landed on the girls arms.

" _Hmm it can turn into any pokémon but when it comes with people it shows it's tail interesting."_ Vincent thought as he stared at his fox Pokémon.

"Well now that this is over let's start over names Vincent and this is greninja what's yours." Vincent introduced himself and greninja waved hello to the girl as she nodded.

"And I'm Misty water pokémon expert." Misty making herself known.

"Not so much of an expert if you used a goldeen on the ground for a battle." Vincent said remembering that she brought out a fish on a battle as she blushed.

"Well I was distracting them so that Ash can take his pokémon and leave." Misty said as Vincent can see that it was a lie.

"Well anyway now that we're done here I guess it's time for us to leave." Vincent said as he's set to go.

"We can go travel together." Ash thinking it might be a good idea.

"Sure want to join us Misty?" Vincent asked as zorua then jumped onto his shoulder.

"I will so that he won't forget about my bike." Misty said pointing at Ash now joining the duo.

"And now our duo has become a trio." Vincent announced the more the merrier.

"Then I recommend you to go to the Viridian Forest at the other side is Pewter City." Joy suggested them as Ash nodded.

"Then there's gotta be a gym come on let's go to Pewter City." Ash told his new friends with pikachu on his shoulder he began to run ahead.

"Hey hold on." Vincent and Greninja ran next to him almost leaving Misty behind.

"Wait for me!" She yelled at them catching up as they headed to the forest to get to Pewter City.

 **Timeskip**

"AAAAHHH!" Misty was screaming as she then got behind Vincent. They been walking around the forest and just now Misty was screaming the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Vincent asked as Misty pointed to a nearby tree and Ash and Vincent saw a small green caterpillar with a pink antena and yellow markings in its body.

"Hey it's a caterpie a bug pokemon." Ash excited seeing a caterpie for the first time.

"Even if its a pokemon I hate bugs do something you two." Misty said as Ash took a step forward and took a pokeball out.

"Alright this one is a piece of cake." Ash said prepared to capture the caterpie while Vincent had one thought in mind.

" _Wait a second aren't bug pokemon for beginners this is easy for him."_ Vincent thought as Ash threw the pokeball at the bug and was sent in the ball. The ball wiggle around hoping that it will be his.

It wiggled once and everyone stayed quiet.

It moved once more as it became close to then.

 **Pong**

caterpie has officially been captured in its pokeball. Ash stayed quiet as he then had the biggest smile on his face.

"Alright I did it I got caterpie my first pokemon!" Ash yelled happy that he got his first pokemon on his journey. Vincent while happy for him was a bit surprised that it's a low level pokemon.

"You do know that while it is your first that's not actually counts as a official pokemon capture right. You have to battle it then weaken it and that's where you capture it." Vincent pointed out as he looked over the forest looking for one.

"There's a good one look." Vincent pointed at a big tree as they looked where he was pointed and Misty screamed.

It was a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. There is a single pair of wings covered by its carapace. One of them was eating the sap of what looked like leaves.

"Wha...what is that?" Misty asked as Vincent took out his pokedex and scanned it.

" **heracross, the single horn pokémon. Though gentle and docile, heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees."** The dex informed them as one of the heracross saw them and flew in front of them. It then looked at Vincent and took a battle stance ready for a battle.

"Watch this and see how it's done zorua come on out." Vincent grabbed zorua's pokeball and threw it at the ground as zorua came out of it pokeball ready for a fight as they clashed eyes ready for a battle.

 **Chapter end**

 **Alright guys that's the end of the first chapter of the pokemon story please like, follow, and review and until the next chapter.**

 **A.N ok so from misty intro you all can see that I changed the age and that's on purpose for the pairing also we are going to make everyone age in this one because we don't like that for over 20 years and ash still hasn't age come on.**

 **Thank you all until next time.**


End file.
